


Quiet

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Emma is angry with Regina for something she did in her dreamAsked by godandmonsters1996 via tumblr





	Quiet

“You have been awfully quiet today.”

The sentence, said in a somewhat airy tone, didn’t match Regina’s searching eyes as the brunette glanced at a silent Emma, the final seconds of the movie they had been watching together flashing on the tv in front of them. The white on black gave the blonde’s profile sharper angles than she really had and, as Regina looked at her she could almost swear she was able to see just a dash of pink tinting her cheeks for a moment before the blonde reached for the hot cocoa she had been sipping quietly since the beginning of the film. The previously steaming mug was now cold, however, and the remnants of the drink shared that same fate if Emma’s grimace was anything to go by.

Hiding her smile as she kept on looking at her from her side of the couch, Regina moved her feet slowly beneath the blanket that covered them both. Reaching for Emma’s shin, she pushed into her, casting just a brief spark of magic in front of Emma’s wandering eyes until the younger woman looked away from the floor between themselves and the tv, ears now definetely red.

“Emma? Is everything okay?”

The question was still soft, as soft as the jumper the blonde wore, the one Regina had brought for her last Christmas, the one Regina herself could be hours caressing as Emma dozed off and, for a moment, with both hands on her lap, Regina found herself wanting to do it again: reach for Emma’s body warmth and feel it beneath her fingertip, beneath the fabric of the cloth.

Cleaning her throat while casting another quick look into her now cold drink, Emma sighed before placing the mug on the coffee table in front of them, the movement causing both blanket and jumper to bunch, a silver of her back exposed for a second. A second that, at any other time, Regina would have sent a brief tickle with the aid of her magic, smirk a second away from her lips.

This time she didn’t; eyes too focused on the nervousness the blonde seemed to have coiled inside; the way her fingers quickly clenched the blanket the second the mug was away, teeth biting softly into her bottom lip.

Despite herself, Regina could feel that same nervousness beginning to grow inside of her. Back when they had both began their day she had realized the silence radiating from Emma but the knowledge that she was going to have a double shift had kept her calm and, with a kiss and a soft reminder that she expected her later in the morning to discuss future plans regarding the sheriff station, she had gone to work herself. When instead of Emma David had been the one to show up with papers on his hands a quick and feeble explanation of Emma having a call about Pongo she had briefly suspected something was amiss but, after a quick message to Emma she had decided to let it pass; knowing already that Emma sometimes needed a space she wasn’t able to provide.

After work, however, Emma had still been silent; not angry but silent and as minutes passed, dinner passed, Regina had begun to feel anxious; waiting for a word to drop, for a reason to appear that would explain Emma’s antics. It didn’t.

And now, as the film credits finally ended and the glowing blackness of the tv covered the den in greyish lights, Regina could feel the nervousness crawling up her throat.

“Em…” She began, scooting closer to the blonde, one hand reaching up towards the woman’s chin, caressing it slightly as Emma sighed and shrugged.

“I had a nightmare.” She finally began, lips moving quickly and, for a second Regina thought on how similar both Henry and Emma were; the dipped chin when they were ashamed, the keen eyes, when they were searching for the right word to utter. A detail sometimes missed on Emma as she usually preferred a much more brash approach but something Regina had seen on the arguments they still had. The little ones, the stupid ones, the ones that added to the domesticity they were still learning how to take, one day at a time.

“A nightmare?” Catching up with Emma’s word Regina repeated it, one brow arching. Neither of them were new to those.

Fiddling with the fabric of the blanket, Emma nodded and chuckled almost to herself, lips barely curving in a shadow of a smile.

“It was a dream.” She said, a sigh following swiftly and something close to a peevish groan. “I dreamt that you ate my bear claw this morning, the one I get for breakfast.”

Unable to contain the chuckle that begged to escape her chest, Regina laughed softly before lowering her wandering hand to Emma’s, grasping the woman’s right one and squeezing it slightly.

“Idiot.” She whispered, raising the woman’s hand and placing a quick kiss on the blonde’s hand, near her wrist. As an answer, Emma chortled a little, discomfort easing up on her frame.

“Let’s go to bed.” She replied, a twinkle on her eyes.

_“So you can eat more dream-made bear claws?”_

_“… maybe.”_


End file.
